Dragonborn, Dragonborn
by samarbalouch
Summary: This story is about Haldir and Neemram who are trying to conceive a baby together but fail because Neeram's body is weak to form an embryo. This story takes place in Skyrim. (a better summary coming soon, don't feel like typing one out.)


Title: (TBA)

Characters:  
Haldir- Selina's father  
Neeram- Selina's mother  
Selina- Warrior  
Nendir- Warrior, Selina's sidekick  
Daeron- Lord of the Dragons  
Avandur- Mysterious character  
Turin- Mysterious character  
Garrus- Jarl of Ferenwood, of Skyrim  
Paarthurnax- Gives birth to Dragonborns, Dragon King  
Alduin- Paarthurnax's brother

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"I ask you, Paarthurnax, to birth me a child... a child, whom will avenge the burning of our village in Ferenwood. I ask you, oh master, I beg you to birth me a warrior, like no other..." In the midst of his prayers, Haldir, father of the new Dragonborn, weeps in his sleep.  
"Haldir! Wake up!", Neeram yelled upon waking up from Haldir weeping in sleep, "You must not ask the Master (Paarthurnax) for such things in sleep! There is a time and place for that, you fool!"  
"I know when to ask or not! It is not my fault that your vagina does not fancy my seed! For I, Haldir, have planted it many times in your womb, yet, you do not accept my offering!" Haldir exclaimed with haste.  
"You are violating my birthright! You better watch your tongue or I will cut it off and make you drown in your own blood! Maybe this is destiny that we should not have a child at start! We must ask our Master, Paarthurnax, for guidance! We should seek the Jarl Garrus tomorrow morning! This must be taken care of. We have tried for many years, each successful pregnancy would result in some sort of miscarriage... I cannot take this anymore. Let us sleep, I cannot take this anymore..." Neeram said, drowning in tears.  
"Come here my sweetheart, my sugar, I, Haldir, will not let you weep. We are both in this together. Let us sleep." Haldir said.

Haldir and Neeram wake up, dressed properly in noble shoes and cloak and they head off to see the Jarl in Whiterun, leaving Ferenwood, their hometown. This a beginning of a new tale and the ending of the previous. In the year 1560, D.A. (Dragon Age year) the village of Ferenwood was burnt down. This was all the doing of Daeron, the Lord of Dragons. Daeron was the divine blessing for the humans in all of Skyrim. He, for whom the humans call "Lord of Dragons" did control all of the Dragons in Skyrim. Daeron, at the age of 21, learned the art of "shout". The Greybeards were responsible for the powers given to young Daeron, at such an young age. These "shouts" control the force of energy blasted from ones mouth, for whom is Dragonborn. A Dragonborn you may ask? Whom may have birthed Daeron? None other than Paarthurnax. Daeron, is the son of Paarthurnax, whom gives birth to the Dragonborns. Paarthurnax was very fond of the human race, for even he, Paarthurnax, does not know of his origin. Paarthurnax wanted someone to take over the dragons in all of Skyrim. This was very hard for Paarthurnax to control, since his brother, Alduin, is to be heir of this honorable post. Alduin disappeared into the Morrowind. Alduin was last heard of in the year 1570 D.A., 10 years after the birth of Daeron, Lord of Dragons. Paarthurnax has had trouble taking care of Daeron, because he has never had a son of his own before. Fatherhood was a challenge. To this day Paarthurnax wonders the whereabouts of Alduin, who knows, maybe Alduin has become a memory, or maybe, an enemy.

As Haldir and Neeram make their way to Dragonsreach, where Jarl Garrus resides. As they approach the door, a Whiterun guard asks them as to why they are here to see the Jarl.  
"Please sir, let us through, we have to talk to Jarl Garrus about our problems. He can help us with our maternity problem of not birthing a child, please, let us go." Haldir said to the guard.  
"Take your matters elsewhere, tattered beings of Ferenwood! Seek another Jarl! Jarl Garrus does not have time for such pathetic problems!" The guard yelled at the married couple.  
"Look sir please, I beg you, we _really _need to see the Jarl to speak of our problems." Neeram cried.  
The guard and the couples exchange words back and forth until a stranger shows up.  
"What seems to be the matter? Have you someone to see?" The mysterious character said with a charming voice.  
"Stranger, stranger! Do you know what trouble this filthy guard of Whiterun has caused us? I am the wife of Haldir of Ferenwood. We have come here to seek the guidance of Jarl Garrus. He can help us with our maternity problems. You see, I cannot bear a child... My body is weak and cannot develop the proper chromosomes and embryo. Please, is there any way you can help us? Or help us by talking to Jarl Garrus for us? We are in desperate need of help, please!" Neeram cried as she fell to her knees.  
"Not to worry, my dear ones. Guard! Let me through, I am a personal friend of these fine folks of Ferenwood, they helped me once in my troubles, not it is time to return the favor! Move aside!" The stranger screamed at the Whiterun guard. The guard did not like to be told what to do, he lunged for an attack at the stranger with a forward thrust of his forged sword. The stranger quickly, punched the guard in his abdomen, avoiding the thrust that was thrown at the stranger. The guard coughed up blood, cursed and fell dead. Haldir and Neeram both screamed and ran the opposite direction, away from the stranger.  
"Come back! Do you not want to see the Jarl of Whiterun! I have opened a way for you! You will not get another chance!" The mysterious stranger exclaimed. Haldir and Neeram both looked at each other, hand in hand, walked up the stairs to Dragonsreach. The stranger was waiting for them at the top of the flight of stairs. Haldir, looked at Neeram with a stern face, and they both proceeded forward. There stood, the murderous stranger, waiting for the couple.  
"So shall we go in folks?", Said the stranger kicking the guard aside as he pushed open the doors to Dragonsreach. What lies ahead, will change the lives of Haldir and Neeram forever. And as far as Paarthurnax and Daeron, the story unravels as the mysterious stranger reveals who he truly is and what he aims to achieve.


End file.
